


we could take the world on if we wanted to

by bakusaiga



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: "i loved him. we were supposed to get out of this sad excuse of a town, bekah. he promised me! he promised me it'd be us against the world!" — quinn/klaus.





	we could take the world on if we wanted to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermitessqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitessqueens/gifts).

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old fanfiction.net as i leave it in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.

****She was lagging behind.

Very, very behind.

It was a given that Rebekah would be faster, being a vampire and all - not to mention that this _was_ her brother's life she was running to protect in the long run. Still, Quinn couldn't help feeling just the slightest bit resentful towards her blonde friend.

Especially since the closer she got to the storage, the worse she felt.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

So, she quickly parked her can and ran.

She entered the storage room just as Alaric was ramming Rebekah's head into a car.

"Bekah!" she screamed before she could think to keep quiet.

The immortal hunter's gaze shot to her, hesitating for a brief moment before quickly turning to the coffin. He pulled it open and without a second thought plunged the stake into his chest.

"_NOOOO!_"

Her voice and Rebekah's.

Running and struggling.

"Stop! Rebekah, _stop!_" Damon shouted at the other blonde he was struggling to hold off, "Take Quinn and run! _RUN!_"

She was jerked out of the raven-haired vampire's hold, the sight of Klaus going up in flames etched into her mind. _Burned_ into the back of her eyelids every time she shut her eyes.

"No, no, no, no…" she breathed, her voice cracking as Rebekah dragged her from the scene as quickly as possible, "He can't be gone, Bekah. He can't… It's _Nik_. He _CAN'T BE GONE!._"

The blonde vampire turned and within the next second, Quinn's right cheek was burning from being struck. Meeting her best friend's eyes, Quinn had to fight back a sob.

Tears were rolling down Rebekah's face, "He's _gone_, Quinn."

"He can't be…" Quinn whimpered, sinking to the floor and landing on her knees, no longer able to keep the tears at bay, "I loved him. We were supposed to get out of this sad excuse of a town, Bekah. He promised me! He promised me it'd be us against the world! Always-"

"And forever." Rebekah finished, sliding down to her knees as well, pulling her friend into a tight embrace as violent sobs racked her own body, "I couldn't do anything, Quinn. I couldn't save Nik. I couldn't save my brother!"

.

The image was still burned into the back of her head as she stumbled her way through town.

Rebekah had dropped her off at the Mikaelson manor and told her to stay put while she informed Elijah of what had happened.

But Quinn couldn't.

She couldn't stay there.

All the times she and Klaus had spent there, it was like they were suffocating her.

So she got out. Now she was walking aimlessly through the small town she called home. The town that had once felt so safe she couldn't handle it.

_Bzzzzzzz._

Quinn's brows furrowed at the sound of her cell phone's incessant buzzing; it had been only a few minutes since she'd left the house and her phone hadn't stopped buzzing once. She had been so set on just ignoring everything, not dealing with anything - she couldn't, she'd breakdown - but the buzzing was starting to grate on her nerves.

Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone and took in the several missed calls from… _Tyler Lockwood_?

Quinn's confusion grew, but just as she was about to hit call back a text message came in from the same number.

'_Sweetheart, why aren't you answering your phone? I'm starting to worry you got caught in the crossfire. I thought you'd like to know that I'm fine. Fresh new body & all. I'll be waiting for you in the Lockwood Cellar. x, Nik. '_

Quinn was holding her cell phone in a vice-like grip as she stared down at her phone's screen, seemingly frozen to her spot.

It wasn't possible.

She _saw_ it. Saw _him_.

No witches, no magic, just him, chained in that damn coffin as Alaric plunged that retched stake into his heart.

That was the logical part.

But the illogical part was winning.

She was running again.

That sliver of hope was quickly wrapping itself around her heart and it was like she couldn't run fast enough. She shouldn't have been getting her hopes up but she just could not help it.

Soon enough, though, she was stumbling down the stairs of into the old Lockwood cellar, calling out, "H-hello? Tyler, I swear if this is some kind of sick joke, I will permanently end you. Hybrid or not."

"No need for that, love." there was a low chuckle and out stepped Tyler - well, his body at least - a lazy smirk on his lips, "It's me."

Quinn was hesitant. She didn't want to make the mistake of getting her hopes up, only to end up let down. "How did you do it?" she asked, biting down on her lower lip, "You couldn't have contacted any witch… You'd been in that coffin for a while."

"Your lack of faith wounds me, sweetheart." he told her, that smirk still on his lips, "But I suppose it goes to show the caution I taught you stuck well enough."

Quinn knew that should have been a well enough answer, but she just had to know how he did it before running into the arms of Caroline's boyfriend - honestly, the relationship between the two blondes was beyond strained as it was, "_How_, Nik?"

Sighing, he looked around the cellar, "Come on out, Bonnie. You can explain your change of heart to dear Quinn for me."

Quinn gasped, her eyes widening the slightest bit as her witchy friend stepped out of the darkness, eyes narrowed in Klaus' direction.

"I'm not your foot soldier, Klaus." Bonnie hissed, arms crossed over her chest before turning her attention to the pretty blonde, "Hi, Quinn…"

"Bonnie? You… But you _hate_ Klaus." Quinn breathed, her hazel eyes darting from the Bonnie to Klaus.. .Tyler… Whatever.

The witch gave a light shrug, seeming indifferent, "I couldn't let Klaus die. Not while there are so many of my friends' lives tied to his… And I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of how hurt you'd end up in all this…"

Quinn shot Bonnie a worried look, sensing there was something off about the witch but she decided to let it go when Bonnie tilted her head in Klaus' direction, as if telling her that he was waiting.

Turning her attention back to him, Quinn ran over and leaped into his arms, crashing her lips onto his. She knew then, it was him. If she hadn't been sure before that it was Klaus, she was one hundred percent positive then, in the way he kissed her, so sweet but filled with fire and passion at the same time. It was him. It was her Nik.

Pulling back, Quinn stared up at him, panting, "I thought you were gone. I… I was so scared, Nik. I thought I'd lost you."

"I promised you, didn't I?" he murmured, his lazy smirk returning, "Us against the world, love."

"Always and forever." Quinn nodded, a soft smile on her lips.

** **[end.]** **


End file.
